


Sprained Ankles: A Ziall Fanfic

by audreyanderson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hurt, M/M, Tour, but we'll call it a drabble, maybe a little bit longer than a drabble, sprained ankle, supposed to be a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:06:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audreyanderson/pseuds/audreyanderson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ziall where everyone's been busy and homesick during the tour and Niall hurts his ankle during a show and the guys think he's faking it to get attention and get mad at him and one night after limping through another show zayn walks in to find Niall icing his ankle and zayn lies on the bed with Niall and spoons him and a while later he apologizes in not believing Niall and helps tape up nialls ankle and he makes all the others apologize to Niall (ziall are dating)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sprained Ankles: A Ziall Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> My first Ziall so I hope it's not too terrible. Anyways, this is for anon on Tumblr! Sorry it took so long!!

It had been a long year, fun none the less, but tiring and the boys were all home sick. They had one more show and then the boys had a few days off to relax. And they needed to relax; tempers were high and every one was nearing their breaking points. The little things that went wrong that normally the boys would laugh off, like no more hot water in the hotel rooms, fans constantly screaming and waking them up, and someone eating their breakfast before they could, were causing agitation where it hadn’t been before.

So Niall, Liam, Zayn, Louis and Harry were in the middle of the last song of the night when Niall, hyper and not paying attention, jumped off one of the clear stairs on stage. He stumbled a bit as he landed hard on his right ankle. He cried out and dropped his microphone, but the other boys paid him no attention. His back to the audience, Niall assessed the damage as he tried to walk on it. Spikes of pain shot up the boy’s leg, yep definitely sprained.

Liam, noticing that Niall wasn’t singing approached the boy with a scowl on his face. “Why aren’t you singing, Niall. Come on it’s the last song; no messing around, mate.”

Niall opened his mouth to reply, but Liam was already turning away. He bent down to pick up his microphone to sing, but his voice was weaker than usual, and cracking. The other boys sent him glares and he tried to tell them what was going on, but again they ignored him. The show ended and they boys headed their own ways as quick as possible. Even Zayn, Niall’s boyfriend, pushed quickly past him without saying anything.

Niall walked slowly and carefully to his hotel room, desperately trying not to put any pressure on his ankle, and when he stepped down too hard, tears of pain sprung the boy’s cerulean eyes. He made it to his room, but his ankle was swelling and he needed to ice it. So Niall walked gingerly to the ice machine on the floor. Zayn was getting a soda from the machine, so Niall said, “Hey, Z.”

But Zayn scoffed and didn’t say anything. That stung more than anything, even more than his ankle, which really, really hurt at this point. Swallowing back tears, Niall scooped up the ice and made his way back to his room. Unknowing to Niall, Zayn froze as he watched his boyfriend limp back to his room. Zayn hadn’t meant to be so harsh with Niall. Zayn was tired and the show took a lot out of him. Zayn followed Niall into his room. “Ni…” Zayn trialed off as he saw his boyfriend lying on the bed with his ankle wrapped in an ice pack.

Niall looked up surprised, and Zayn immediately apologized for his earlier behavior. Niall forgave him and they kissed. Niall was happy, but Zayn was not. He went and got the other boys to go and apologize for their behavior as well. Tucked in bed next to his boyfriend, ankle already feeling better, Niall was happy, and he slept like a baby. 


End file.
